A love story from 1971
by pinkfanatic454
Summary: it's a coach's daughter story. Stephanie's knew that the year of 1971 was going to change somethings she just wasn't sure if it was for better or worse.
1. Chapter 1just a little preview

**I have been reading every single Gerry and whoever, fanfic for this entire week. Ive read pretty much all of them, and they are all great! I got so inspired by the writers I had to start my own. So here it is let me know what you guys think, please feel free to give all of your ideas. I don't own anything except my own character Stephanie. Ohh and check out my other fic, cause no one has read it and reviewed it and that makes me sad lol Also this is just a starter off chapter just to get the basics put in Enjoy!**

…...

I, Stephanie Marie Yoast, was lying down in the bleacher soaking up the hot summer sun. I could hear her sister, Cheryl, and dad yelling at the boys on the field. The guys were grunting, and huffing. Cheryl started blabbering something about Kurt being twice the size of Ray. Blah blah blah, summer was the best time for me. I could just let my mind roll and wander. I looked up for a second and saw Gerry, my best friend, and my boyfriend, talking to my dad, Coach Yoast. It looked kind of serious so I just laid back down. I'm not like my sister really. She's obsessive about football, or any sports really. While I do enjoy all sports, I'm just a little bit more of a lady then she wants to be. I also don't have the urge to yell my head off everyday cause the boys aren't do something right or aren't working hard enough. Suddenly Alan was running down towards the field yelling about how there's a fight at the store cause the color kid got shot. As soon as he told the guys they took off running up the street towards town.

"Stephanie, take Cheryl and go to the school. I'll meet you girls there.

Hesitantly I replied" Uhhh alright Coach. Come on Cheryl get to the car" Cheryl hoped into the front seat and started whining about how she never gets to see anything exciting. "Trust me sis you don't wanna be there to witness this, lets just hope Coach gets to the boys before all hell breaks lose." I pulled out of the parking lot and drove to T.C. William high school.

We pulled into the parking lot just as my dad's truck drove in and in it where Gerry, Ray, and Alan. I put the car in park, and let Cheryl hope out before I let Gerry have a new one. "What were you thinking you big lug!" I looked at him and just so he could understand how scared I was I gave him a quick shove. "Stephanie not now." I knew he hated getting yelled at in front of his friends but right now his wants weren't so important to me. "Oh yeah lets just see how long you would've have lasted in that fight! Geez Gerry why don't you ever think about someone beside yourself." I knew I was kinda being over the top but who knows what would've happened if Gerry and the guys got involved.

Gerry knew I was just scared and pulled me into his arms and softly whispered into my ear "I'm sorry baby I just…" "Yeah I know" We stood there for a few more seconds till my dad cleared his throat really loudly "Enough you two" Gerry and I pulled apart quickly and glanced around trying to look innocent.

"I want you all to come to my office and cool down. Help me pack the rest of my stuff up." Cheryl walked up in the front with Coach while I was walking besides Gerry. My dad's assistant Coach was there lecturing Gerry about his actions. " Now son I know you heart was in the right place but don't embarrass the Coach like that" "Hell, kick' em all off the team I don't wanna play with those black animals" right as Gerry said that we all walked into my dads office to find a black man standing by the desk holding a football. "Gerry!" I scolded him. "What Stephanie, I see him and I don't care."

I was ashamed of him for being so rude. I could feel the awkward tension and decided it was time to go." Dad, Cheryl and I are gunna go home alright?" "Ok sweetie I'll see you girls soon." I didn't even look at Gerry as I brushed past him. I did however feel his hand brush slightly against my waist almost ads if he was trying to hold me back.

Cheryl was mad at me for once again taking her away from where all the big news seemed to be. "Why, Steph, why can't I just for once be where everybody else is!" "Everybody was not there I'm not there missy smarty pants and because you just aren't old enough." "yeah, yeah you always use that excuse and one day its gunna stop working." "But not today Cheryl and that's all that matters" Cheryl looked over at me and stuck her tongue out at me and ran outside into the backyard. I sighed and leaned against the kitchen counter, now I just had to decide what's for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2 say what?

**Here's chapter 2! Once again I don't own anything except Stephanie. Also just so you guys know Gerry wont die or probably even be injured badly and that's because I love Gerry Bertier soo much (not the actual person cause u kno I didnt kno him but Disney's version and the guy the cast ohh boy im week at the knees for that man haha.**

…...

"hmm listen baby.." I was humming along to the radio in the kitchen as I was clean the dishes from dinner. I could see out the window, whatever the official hall of fame man was talking about, Cheryl didn't like it to much. Hell I could hear her screaming from in here. I knew that if Cheryl was upset then Coach defiantly wasn't pleased. Coach bent down to sooth Cheryl and patted her on her back, she walked towards my dad's office then suddenly spun a round and kicked Mr. Official in the back of his leg. Even though I know they couldn't hear me I tried to cover up my laughter. I poked my head out the backdoor "Cheryl! Why don't you come in here ill give you some cake?' This seemed to satisfy her cause she huffed and puffed her way back to the main house. "Sis what's wrong?" I had no idea what news could make her so mad so quickly. "They gave away daddy's job! To that black man today!" I almost dropped the dish that was in my hand "Wh...what? Bu…but what about the hall of fame and his team! What about the guys?' Cheryl gave me one of her most famous looks of all. The gee sis I never thought about that till now oh wait your just being stupid look. I was shell shock I knew later I'd have to talk to Coach. "So uhh how bout that cake Steph?" I shook my head laughing "Alright, alright"

Later in the evening after I tucked Cheryl into bed and made sure she was asleep. Several times she would just pretend to be asleep and then get up and follow me. I crept out of the house to go to my dad's office. The night summer air captured me and I stood simply enjoying the feel and smell. I could dimly hear voices coming from the office; as soon as I got there I peeked inside and saw the black man from earlier today. Daddy and him were arguing about something. I slowly crept away, and back into the house. I slid into my bed and was finally able to relax. I had feeling that things in Alexandria were about to change in a big way, I just couldn't figure out if it's for better or worse.

IT was mid afternoon now and pretty much the entre football team and their families had gathered to Hal's to hear my daddy's announcement. I tried distracting myself from the nerves by playing with the ends of my hair or smoothing out my dress from invisible wrinkles. I was sitting next to Gerry; he lightly had one of his hands on my thigh under the table. We were sitting near the front, where my daddy was now standing and explaining to everybody what was going to happen.

"It's been a rare privilege to lived here, as long as I have coaching your boys. I'll be taking the year off, after which I'll be moving to Lowden, taking the head coaching job at Lowden high." I heard Alan's dad in the back, Mr. Bosley "I say boycott T.C. Williams, our boys aren't playing for some Coach Coone." I felt Gerry squeeze my thigh before standing up " Coach, he sole your job! We're not playing for him. I started a petition and I'm sitting this season out." Shocked I looked up at Gerry. I knew he was mad about this but so was everyone else, I didn't think he'd sit the season out. Gerry,…. Gerry doesn't know life without football. Its just not who he is, he loves to play! Him sitting a season out is like Pigs flyin. You never believe its gunna happen!

Before I could get a word out my daddy stepped in again" The only place you gunna sit boy is right back in that chair, I appreciate it though" Alan's dad started up again bout boycotting the school but I wasn't really listening anymore I was just staring at Gerry. "Gerry what … you cant be serious? Football is your life, you can't just not play this year, it's your senior year." I could hear more and more of the boys standing up saying that if my dad isn't Coach then they aren't gunna play. Gerry looked at me, and our eyes met. The thing with Gerry and me is that we've been best friends since we were five and practically been dating since we were ten. We can kind of communicate with out ever saying a word. I've gotten so good at reading him he swears I'm inside his head sometimes. He slowly tore his eyes from gaze and stood up and started clapping with the other guy in the room.

Cheryl and I slowly walked towards Coach, who was sitting at the base of an oak tree looking at the fields. "Dad" I whispered scared that if I talked to loud something would break this moment. He turned his head to look at Cheryl and me " It'll be alright coach" Cheryl sat down next to him and I St down on the other side. He put both of his arms around us. "I've coached most of these boys since they were your age Cheryl. I've seen em grow up in front of my eyes, almost as if they were my own kids." Cheryl and I both interrupted him. "Almost." Dad laughed a little bit at us and nodded his head. "This is a heck of a time to abandoning em to look out for them selves, aint it?" Cheryl asked "So what are you going to do?' My dad looked out at the field once again and then looked at me then Cheryl. "You girls know what I need to do." He got up and gave us both a hand. We all walked back into the house smiling.

...

**SOOO what do you all think? Please let me know with a review, I really enjoy seeing what you guys think. Im trying to make each chapter a little bit longer in length. I know this is following the movie but it will get different i swear! :) **


	3. Chapter 3 The first shoe landed

**Chapter 3! Yay I hope you all enjoy reading this just as much as I like writing it. Disclaimer: don't own anything :( **

**...**

"Come on Cheryl start packing." Every year I always have to argue with my sister about packing her clothes if it were up to her she would wait till the last minute and forget almost everything that was essential. I threw some more shorts, and skirts in my suitcase as well as both of my bathing suits. I made sure Chreyl was busy packing in the other room before I went to my closet and my super secret item. It was my lavender dress that would drive Gerry crazy. Its kinda become a tradition of me and Gerry sneaking out to have a romantic dinner by ourselves during football camp. No one could figure this out cause if someone finds then my dad would defiantly find out. There's this bridge over a stream and we'll both meet each other there midnight. Its so romantic, Gerry swears that he's not a softy but deep down he's just a giant teddy bear. I popped out of my daydream when I noticed Cheryl bouncing back into my room "All ready, sis!" I could tell Cheryl was excited for football camp this year. "Good now go tell dad and ill bring our bags to the car."

Dad parked the car in the school parking lot. I could see the two big blue buses that would be taking all of the football players to camp."I'm so excited Steph! Two whole weeks of nothing but eating breathing and playin football." Cheryl was practically bouncing up and down. "Yeah, yeah squirt its gunna be great' I was lookin around for Gerry and some of the boys. I spotted Alan and his dad, Ray and his parents, and finally Gerry and his momma. I was walking towards Gerry when I reliazed, for the first time, that the black and whites had split straight down the middle of the parking lot.

"Hey Mrs. B!" I loved Gerry's mom as if she was my own since I was Cheryl's age. Gerry wrapped his arm lightly around my waist, pulling me up against him. "Hello, Stephanie, ready for another year of camp with the boys?" "Oh yes, but honestly I think Cheryl is more excited than me." I giggled and Mrs. B joined in She knew how crazy Cheryl was about football. "Now Gerry you listen to me and take good care of Stephanie for the next two weeks" I looked up at Gerry and saw him blushing but still answered "Yes momma" "Good now ill let you kids get to the bus" She gave Gerry and me once last hug before slowly walking away to talk to some of the other football mothers. I turned inward so I could wrap my arms around Gerry's neck "So honey you excited?" " You know Stephanie every summer you always ask me that question" "And every year you say yes." "Yeah, but sweet cheeks this summer I'm not sure what the answer is" I frowned when Gerry told me this. "Well if all is a waste, at least you get to see me everyday" Gerry's face brightened at this and he lightly kissed my nose. And whispered in my ear "Now that baby is something to be excited about" I giggled and blushed as he kissed down to my neck.

I felt a presence next to us and Gerry looked up from my neck. It was just Ray "Hey lovebirds" "Hey ray" "So Gerry man we still gunna talk with him?" Wait talk with who? "Yeah Ray lets go find him" Gerry let go of my waist and was about to walk away when I put my hand on his chest "Gerry Nicholas Bertier just what are you about to do?" "Nothin you need to worry pretty little head about Stephanie" "I wasn't askin you Ray! I don't give a flyin shit about what you do. Now Gerry answer me." "Ray and I are just going to take of some business about the guys." He looked me straight in the eye and he had no worry or fear that I could see. "Ohh alright then. See you on the bus." Gerry and Ray walked away right as Cheryl came up tome "What's wrong kid you look grossed out. What happened?" "You and Gerry that's what happened. You two are sickening! Ugh!' I just laughed when Cheryl told me this "Just wait till you get your own boyfriend, you wont want him to take his lips off you." She looked at me like was some kind of alien.

"Umm Stephanie what's Gerry doing?" "What do you mean?" I looked around till I saw him and Ray walking towards Coach Boone. Oh dear lord Gerry Bertier what are you about to do. "He's being an idiot that's what he's doin." I couldn't hear what he was saying to Coach Boone, but I know what Gerry is feeling right now. Gerry is in protective mode and if you don't know Gerry, he's just gunna come off being a jackass. Some random football captain that's thinking he better than everyone. Suddenly I heard Boone say " Ladies and Gentlemen, I've got an announcement to make, we've got Jerry Lewis and Dean Martin going to camp with us this year." I could see more and more people staring at him. "Jerry tells the jokes and Dean sings the songs and gets the girl. Let's give them a round of applause." He was the only person clapping. They started talking back softly till Gerry pointed towards his mother. Then after a few minutes Gerry turned around put his jacket on and got into the bus. "Hey Stephanie?" "Yeah Cheryl?" "Whose Jerry Lewis and Dean Martin?"

Before Cheryl and I could get onto the buss all of the guys, black and white, got off and stood there listening to Boone "Look I don't care if your black, blue, green, white or orange. All of my defensive players on this side" He pointed to the right "All of my offensive players on that side." He pointed to the left. He started paring the boys up into groups of two. "Get comfortable, cause the person who you are sitting with, will also be your roommate for the next two weeks." After he said that, Cheryl clinged to my leg for dear life. I heard her mutter, "You're my partner! Don't you dare leave me" I laughed and shook my head "I'm not leaving besides if I did Coach would kill me" "Good' was all she had to say. We sat one seat front and across from Gerry and his "roommate". I could hear someone start to sing then the black guy sitting next to Gerry told him, or Blue I think his name was to shut up. I heard Gerry mutter, "Got that right." Then the black guy turned to Gerry "You can shut up too." I stifled my giggle. While Gerry and his new.. buddy started at each other.

It was another long two hours of silence before we reached Gettysburg collage. I swear once Cheryl stepped foot off that buss she was tempted to kiss the ground. Cheryl follwed me, who was following Daddy, to our rooms. "Now you girls set up and someone will come get you when we need some help ok." "Yes Coach" we replied at the same time "Oh and Stephanie keep an eye out on your sister?" "Don't I always Coach?" He shook his head and closed the door behind him. "So sis what bed do you want?"

...

**Soooo please let me know what you guys think about this chapter. Btw this is the longest chapter i've ever written yay! **


	4. Chapter 4 My man was being a jerk!

**Chapter 4! I also include one of my favorite scenes in here from Indiana Jones raiders of the last ark, best one! Disclaimer" I dont own remember the titans and I sure as hell don't own Indiana Jones.**

Cheryl as I were filling up paper cups with water for the guys. I noticed something went on with all the guys because a) they were all-quiet while lining up and b) Gerry had a huge shiner. Once my table was filled with cups, I sat down on the bench and relaxed in the heat. I enjoyed just listening the sounds around, while the sounds of football players isn't as soothing as the ocean, it can still be enjoyable. "Why do you all ways sunbathe Stephanie?" "Cause I like looking like I have a natural glow about me." "Ugh your so weird!" "Hey you're my sister, that means some of my weirdness is bound to rub off on you" Cheryl made a disgusted sound and walked away to help Dad yell at the boys. Man put her and Boones yelling voices together you could burst someone's eardrum.

The first water brake didn't happen till about 3 hours after the guys started. The ice-cold water was now at bout boiling temperature, but the guys didn't seem to mind as they chugged it down. I looked up from laying position to see Gerry eyeing me. I winked and laughed as he blushed and turned back to the field, even after years of being together and best friends he's could still be as shy and nervous as when we had our first kiss. "Stephanie!" I heard my dad yelling for me so I got up, and ran to where he was on the field. The guys had gone back to practice by now. "Yes coach?" "I don't want you sittin in the sun all day alright. I'm not saying you have to go inside but do something active with your day ok sweetie?" "Yeah Coach I was actually just thinking about going down to the lake. That ok?" "Yeah sure, Cheryl?" Cheryl turned around to face dad "You wanna go to the lake with your sister?" Cheryl rolled her eyes and mumbled something before turning around to start shouting at Ray. "I'm taking that for a no dad." We both laughed.

This lake was the best place to spend the summer I stripped down to my bathing suit and jumped in from the dock above the lake. The cool water soaked into my sun kissed skin. I spent about an hour more swimming in the lake when I decided I should get back to the campus for lunch. I put back on my regular shorts and button up blouse. When I walked into the cafeteria I prayed this cook was better than the one we had last summer. I practically starved because the food was so terrible. I grabbed a tray and plate and looked under the silver lids. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw mashed potatoes, green beans, rolls, and grilled chicken. When I turned to see all of the tables I groaned, finding Gerry was about to become a little more difficult. After 3 minutes of searching number down the aisle of tables, I find my number 42. I walked to the opposite side he was sitting on, because Ray and Alan were sitting of either side of him. He looked up from his lunch tray when I sat down, and we both smiled at each other. "So boys, how was the first practice?" Alan was the first to answer "Rough, Boone's acting tougher than any of us ever gave him credit." " I heard you guys got into a fight? What happened?" Once again Alan was first to jump into the conversation "Gerry and Julius started it, walked into he room and they were swinging at each other." I turned my head to look at Gerry, and I'm guessing Gerry kicked Alan in the leg cause Alan said ow and Gerry gave him a look. "Gerry, what is with all the fighting?"

Gerry didn't have a chance to respond because Boone was shouting at Louie Lastik to come up to the front. Louie stood up in front of the entire lunch crowd "I want you to tell me something about one of your black team mates." "Sir yes sir. I'm rooming with Blue sir, and I noticed that he wears those leopard spotted underwear, bikini style, sir." "Ok maybe, someone whose not your room mate." "Sir I eat lunch with Rev, that's Jerry Harris, sir, people call him Rev cause he's always praying and he wont abide to a foul tongue sir." "What is Rev going to do after high school?" "I don't know, go to collage and all that I guess?" "What about you, you're not going to collage?" "Oh not me coach, I aint a smart one like Rev." "Think you got a future in football?" " Ahh heck no, I just figured if I gotta be I school in might as well hit some people while I'm at it." "Alright, I like that, self aware man, I like that." Boone stepped closer to Louie and I couldn't hear what they were saying I turned to the guys "Remind me to never be against his team when we play in the park." I told em while laughing. Gerry said to me "Stephanie nobody would ever hit you, you're beautiful." I blushed and looked down at my tray, while Alan and Ray called Gerry out for being a softie. Then Boone started up with his questions again "So what kind of music does the rev like?" "Oh me and Rev both dig on the Temptations" "Oh yeah" and then Louie Lastik broke out into song, with Aint too proud to beg. Everybody started giggling. Boone laughed at his player and told Louie to stop beggin "Anybody else? No volunteers? Campbell? Bertier?" when Boone said Gerry's name I look to Gerry and slightly kicked him under the table. He gave me a stern look and I slumped back in my seat, while Gerry just kept eating his lunch. "No huh? Each one of you will spend time every day with a teammate of a different race. You will learn about him and his family. His likes and dislikes. You'll report back to me until you meet every one of your teammates. Until that time we will go to three day practices." Everyone (well except me and Cheryl) groaned. "Continue to ignore each other we will go to four day practices. Now any part of this that you don't understand?"

That night after dinner I took Gerry by his hand and led him to the field. "Stephanie, sweet cheeks, what are we doing out here?" "I just wanted to spend some time with my man, who I have barely seen all day. Who got injured cause he was being a jerk." "Stephanie, really im fine, its nothing ." "oh yeah then why are wincing with me just barely hugging you?" He looked away and I knew I was right "where doesn't it hurt Gerry?" "Here" and he pointed to his elbow. I leaned down to kiss his elbow. "And here" he pointed to his forehead. I smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead "well here isn't soo bad" he was pointing to his lips. I smirked; Gerry Bertier thought he was awfully smooth. I placed a light kiss on his lips when he suddenly dipped me and I gasped. As I did so he took this opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. I moaned as he kissed me thoroughly. He pulled me back up straight. "Hmm baby' I whispered as I leaned against his chest. Gerry chuckled; he always loved how easily he could make me swoon. We sat on the football field looking up and the stars and giving each other sweet kisses occasionally. We stayed on the field till lights out which was at ten. Gerry walked me back to my room once we reached my door I stood there looking at him. "You ready for tomorrow?" "Yeah just gunna be the same as today." "Don't forget about what Boone said bout socializing?" "Yeah I know" "Good" he came closer towards me and I backed up till I was against my door. "Goodnight Stephanie" and then he kissed me one more time, before I could even respond he was walking down the hall "Goodnight Gerry"


	5. Chapter 5 I could magically heal him?

**Ok sorry this chapter took a little bit longer than my other ones; I was away because of the holiday. Hope you all had just as an amazing time as I did. I was so glad to have reviews! JanuarBaby192, and Damonandonnie4ever thank you guys for being my first reviewers! I really appreciated what you guys told me and the ideas and input! IT really helps me get a sense of what you guys enjoy reading. This chapter is dedicated to you 2! Also I know that Cheryl leaves and comes back to camp but for the sake of the story they are both leaving cause I really want to have Gerry introduce Stephanie to Julius like he did to Emma just so you guys know Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**...**

Over the next three days the guys followed coach Boones orders, and spent "quality" time together. The practices were getting harder, which I had learned to mean that Boone wasn't pleased about something. I wear that man could make army soldiers shake in fear. I really hope that soon they could learn to get along. It was mid morning and Cheryl and I were packing up our room we had to leave to go see momma and her new husband. We would help out daddy and Boone on one more practice before I drove us to Myrtle Beach, in South Carolina. I was not looking forward to it, and I don't think Cheryl was either. We would be there until two weeks before school started. Once Cheryl and I got to the field, we started on our daily routines, filling up as many cups of water as we could. I was also watching the guys, suddenly Gerry was yelling at everybody

"Get him get him get him get him! What are y'all doing? 44 stack your suppose to know your jobs! Campbell your playin selfish show off football. Hold your man down!"

Geez Gerry way to call him out, I sure as hell didn't expect Julius to make a comeback remark, and don't think any of the team did either.

"Don't you single me out like that! What'd you think I'm stupid or sumthin?"

"Listen I'm the team captain and I don't need you up in my face all day!"

Once Gerry started going at Julius I straightened my back and slowly was moving in front of the water table. I could my sister hissing my name; right as I turned around Boone blew the whistle. I turned back around to sit on the bleachers. Soon enough they were back to hard-core practice. I had brought some magazines out to look at while Cheryl was watching the practice and picking some flowers. The blue I think it was said something about a water brake, I knew this wasn't going to be good. Boone was suddenly up in the pooor guys face askin him all kinds of questions

" What did you say? I know you just ddint ask for water because water is for cowards, water makes you weak, water is for washing blood off that uniform and you don't get no blood on that uniform, boy you must be outside your mind!"

Cheryl and I looked at each other and nodded. Yepp not good.

"We are going to up downs till Blue is no longer tired and thirsty."

" I swear Cheryl how long do you think hell keep makin them do this?" Boone had been making the boys do up downs for over 30 minutes. Cheryl shrugged cause she was just about as bored as I was. I saw my daddy walk over, I couldn't hear what they were sayin but suddenly Boone blew the whistle twice which let the boys know they were done. Once they stopped they hurtled to the water tables. I could see Alan throwing up. Ugh that's so gross. Suddenly Ray was yelling at someone and then a huge fight broke out. Someone fell down and knocked down the table. Along with all of the paper cups and water dispenser Cheryl got so upset she was throwing cups at them

"Quit it Jerks! Come on your all a bunch of sissy's!"

"Cheryl!" I yanked her shoulder back so she would move away from the fight. "You gotta know better then to get in between the guys when they're fighting you could've gotten hurt!"

Cheryl just stomped her feet and walked towards the main hall, huffin and puffin the whole way. I looked back at where the fight was, to see my daddy breaking it up. Oh dear lord if they cant even agree about whose getting water, then how the hell are they going to pay football as a team! Once they were all sitting on the bleachers, listening to Couch Boone lecture them, once again. I made my way back to talk to daddy.

" Hey" I said softly as he was standing there watching Boone.

"Hey sweetie. Im sorry you girls have to be seeing all of this." I laughed because truth be told, Cheryl's more upset she hasn't been seeing anything.

"Yeah well I think Cheryl doesn't agree with that statement."

"Yeah thanks for getting her out of the way."

"Of course, speaking of which me and Cheryl should probably hit the road soon. You know cause it's a long drive."

"Yeah I can't believe I'm not going to be seeing you girls for quiet some time."

" I know daddy, I'm gunna be missing you so much!" I leaned on his shoulder to give him a half hug. In which he kissed the top of my head

"I love you darlin. I'm going to see Cheryl and give her a hug as well. Is she in the car?"

"Yeah I believe so, if not could you see if she's in the room, please."

"Will do sweetie"

" Thanks" I gave my daddy one more kiss and hug before I wander over to where Boone had left the guys. I guess it was lunch break cause some of them had started to wander toward the food hall. I saw Gerry sitting on the bleachers talking to Ray.

" Ill see you Gerry. Have fun talking to your chick." I glared at Ray when he walked past me. He knows I hate it when he refers to me like that.

"Come on Steph you know he's just teasing" Gerry looked at me and once I saw how banged up his face was, all anger left my body. I let my hand graze his face, I tried to put all my love in that touch so maybe, it would magically heal. He leaned into my hand.

"Gerry, baby, you gotta promise me that while I'm gone you aren't going to get into any more fights ok?" Gerry could see I was about to burst into tears at any moment.

"Yeah sweet cheeks, no more fightin." I sniffled and he smiled. I leaned down and he met me halfway in a sweet gentle, loving kiss. I smiled against his lips as his arms wrapped around my waist to pull me closer. Once we pulled a part I told him I was leaving right now. He sat me down in his lap and we spent a few more minutes just sittin there enjoying each other's company.

" You gotta go for lunch. Call me in few days my dad has the number."

"Alright I will."

"Gerry..?"

"Hmm"

"I hope things get better round here." I heard him sigh

"Me too sweet cheeks me too."


	6. Chapter 6 Cheryl vs the birds

"So how are things going over there?" I was twirling the telephone cord around my finger. I could distantly hear Cheryl yelling at the bids fly away, from outside my window. We had arrived at our momma's beach house that she shared with her boyfriend. Cheryl was playing on the beach with Jonathan, momma's boyfriend.

"Actually not bad we were kinda able to separate our differences. Boone really shined some light on the situation. I'm actually getting along real well with my roommate."

"Ahh Gerry you have no idea how proud I am of you. You really stepped up and made better of the situation. That's the Gerry Bertier, I know and love." I could pratactilly feel Gerry blushin from the other side of the phone.

"Im captin, and a leader, and uh attitude reflects leadership." I smiled Gerry really was being the man I knew he could.

"You know Gerry, I'm umm all alone here in the house. Kinda spooky."

"You'll be fine Stephanie, I'm more likely to jump at scary movies than you remember?" He laughed a little at his own joke.

"Yeah sure you say that now, hmm I better get goin Cheryl's arguing again with the birds and it never turns out well for her."

"Alright, tell I wish her luck on that one." I laughed

"Ill be sure to do that."

"when are you girls heading back ?"

"Hmm In about a week and a half."

" Ok, cool ill see you then. "

"Uh Gerry..?'

"Yea Steph "

"Don't you think your forgettin my goodbye."

"I just just said ill see you soon."

"Gerry you know what kinda goodbye im talking bout."

"Steph the guys are right here!"

"That's nice tell em I say hello and give me a prouper goodbye Gerry Bertier or else you'll be kissin my butt till the cows come home." He knows im just playin with but its soo much fun just to hear him squirm. I heard him do a deep sigh.

"I love you sweet cheeks." I heard some snickering in the background and some guy commenting on my nickname.

"Well that's good. Haha I love you ger bear."

"Ger-bear that's a new one."

"Im testing em out seeing which ones my favorite"

"uhuh ? Well, alright you have a good evening sweet pea."

"You too Gerry. Muhuha" I smooched into the phone as loud as I could and heard him chuckling before he said goodbye and hung up.

…

**AN: ok so i know this is short and i haven't updated in a while I'm so sorry! but I'm gonna try and get better at it. I hope this short little chapter satisfied some people :) please review **


	7. Chapter 7AN

Alright this is my first authors note and its just because im a little stuck . Mostly I just wanna know what you guys wanna read next. I have two options A) u read about Stephanie and Cheryl coming home. Stephanie and gerry spending time together before school satrts or B) we start off with the first day of school. Just let me know what you guys wanna read just review by voteing for a or b thanx


End file.
